


The Bitchface

by StormTales



Series: Halloween Stories [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino nags at Aiba until he slips in a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitchface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meikyuu-butterfly17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meikyuu-butterfly17).



> For halloween to meikyuu-butterfly17 on Tumblr who requested this prompt.

Aiba was about to insert his key when his apartment door opened for him. Nino stood there looked heated with his hands on his hips.

  
"Where were you?" Nino immediately asked like an angry wife.

  
"I was working."

  
"Really? Until 11PM?" Nino sneered. His eyes were fierce, and Aiba knew that look.

  
It was the infamous Nino bitchface.

  
Aiba groaned and walked into his apartment. “Look, Shimura asked me to go on this one job that was all the way out of the city, so it was a long drive going and coming back.”

  
Nino slammed the door behind him and crossed his arms. “Why didn’t you call me? Hmm? You gave me the key to your apartment saying we’ll be having dinner, but you never showed up. Where the hell were you?”

  
"I’m sorry, okay. I’m really tired," Aiba said. "I’ll explain after I take a bath."

  
"Why can’t you tell me now?" Nino pursued, following Aiba down the hallway. "And why did you change your clothes? We normally don’t change clothes unless it’s for rehearsals or performances, and we certainly didn’t had either today."

  
"Like I said, I was-"

  
"And what is that smell?" Nino quickly grabbed Aiba’s hands and brought it close to his nose. "Puh! It smells like iron. Like…fluids."

  
Nino’s eyes grew wide with anger. “Who were you seeing?!”

  
Aiba gasped. “No one! Just a killer whale.”

  
"You’d finger someone that fat?!"

  
"No! I mean an _actual_ killer whale!" Aiba defended himself. "I told you! Shimura sent me on a job. I had to go take a look!"

  
"Then why the hell do you smell like sex?!"

  
"It’s not sex! I was helping out a sick whale."

  
"She certainly sounds sick alright," Nino scowled. "I waited five hours for you to come back, and you never so much as give me a call when you were coming home."

  
"I know. I’m sorry. I-"

  
"I went to the grocery store since you didn’t have a few ingredients, and I cooked for us!" Nino said, his eyes started getting teary. "You know how I am when I stay alone for so long; I start to worry. And there’s no one else I’ve ever felt so worried for in my life because I love y-"

  
Nino inhaled sharply before he finished his sentence. Aiba watched him fiddle with his shirt, looking less angry and more shy. Aiba had noticed for the past few weeks the way Nino behaved around him. Aiba thought their closeness was because of their friendship, but he had never acknowledge Nino’s behavior as affection. But now it was all making sense.

  
Aiba dropped his bag and pulled Nino into a close tight.

  
"I’m sorry I worried you," Aiba said. "I promise I’ll always call home if I’m coming late. I promise to always have enough food in the fridge. And I promise to never cheat on you."

  
Nino pressed his face against Aiba’s chest.

  
"Aiba…"


End file.
